


Roses in My Hair

by twinkylukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Bottom Luke, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton Irwin, Gay, Gay Sex, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin Smut, M/M, Needy Luke Hemmings, Short One Shot, Smut, Sub Luke Hemmings, Top Ashton Irwin, twink luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: I think that Luke looks like Angela from American Beauty, so this is inspired by her…not the whole movie! Enjoy!The title is from an unreleased Lana Del Rey song called “Because of You.”It’s a lil short because it’s supposed to be…
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Roses in My Hair

Blond hair in ringlets, sunset glistening against milky skin, and rose petals everywhere. That’s what Ashton came home to—his bunny, his baby, naked apart from rose petals scattered around him. His cherried nipples were hidden behind silky red petals, and the same could be said for his dick. It was autumn in their room, and the rose remnants were the leaves, falling and shifting along the most beautiful milky skin he had ever seen. 

A quick kiss against Luke’s lips lit a fire within him. 

“Is all of this for me?” Ashton asked, breath just above a whisper. 

“Well, if someone else came in, I’d be a little embarrassed,” Luke’s voice was as silky as their sheets. It was honey to Ashton’s tired ears. He took off his jacket, shoes, and shirt and crawled on top of Luke. 

“You are…so fucking perfect,” Ashton breathed, touching Luke’s face. Luke’s cheeks flushed. This was Ashton’s fantasy. How hard he had worked, and how hard it was to be away from this angel for more than ten minutes. 

Luke arched his back and trailed his legs up against Ashton’s. He kissed the palm of Ashton’s hand and fluttered his long lashes. 

“Thank you, Ashy. I missed you today. I wanted to make your day,” Luke bit his lip to emphasize just how he wanted to make the older man’s day. And oh boy, was he doing a fantastic job already. Ashton was hard against his thigh, his pants itching to be torn off. 

Luke’s soft hands fumbled with the button. Ashton helped him, and together they got them down his thighs and into the growing pile on the floor. Luke’s eye glistened at the sight of Ashton’s length, straining against the fabric of his boxers. 

“Mmm, like what you see, cupcake?” Ashton taunted and put Luke’s hand over him, “It’s throbbing for your hot little body.”

Luke whimpered, “Gimme!”

“Shhh, baby. Don’t get fussy,” Ashton chastised, reaching into their nightstand for their lube. He trailed warm hands up Luke’s thighs, getting him worked up. Luke responded with a wiggling body against the various petals, tickling at his skin. 

“Daddy…” He pouted and spread his legs. Ashton rolled his eyes at his neediness, but Luke deserved this. He deserved to be fucked because he was sweet enough to give Ashton a good night, so Ashton had mercy. He lubed up his fingers and open the blond boy up. 

Luke responded well, bouncing and thrashing against his fingers. He gripped the sheets. Ashton supposed he knew what he was doing after fucking Luke since he was seventeen and scrawny. Now he was an angel, fucked out and pink with an ass the size of Australia. Ashton really liked watching him like this. He was such a pillow princess, desperate to get dick inside of him.

When he was crying and begging, Ashton decided he was stretched enough. 

“Please, please, please, Daddy. I’m such a good boy for you. I want you to use me because I’m good. Please, please. I’ll make it feel so good…” Luke rambled, panting and arching his back. 

“Alright, princess. Alright,” Ashton took off his boxers. Some of the rose petals fell off the bed. Some stuck to Ashton’s skin too.

Ashton lubed his dick up; Luke was already waiting with his legs around him. He looked up at Ashton with sapphire, bedroom eyes. He kept that stare as Ashton pressed inside of him. His pretty mouth opened a little, and his eyes rolled back. Ashton thought he looked good enough to eat. 

“F-Fuck, you’re huge!” Luke pressed his cheek to the pillow. Two rose petals stuck two his cheek, and some got tangled in his golden ringlets.

Ashton leaned down to kiss him because he couldn’t take it. It was slow and sexy; he licked over Luke’s tongue like in the movies, tasting sweet strawberry on the tip. Luke whined and tried to keep him there, but Ashton pinned his hands down and began to thrust into him properly. 

“You’re such a greedy cockslut. I love you, bunny,” Ashton growled into his hair, losing himself in the smell of Luke’s perfume. His hips were hammering against Luke because he felt deprived every time that he pulled out a little. 

“I love you, Daddy. Thank you for fucking me…” Luke wiggled under Ashton’s strong grip. Ashton peppered kisses down Luke’s jaw and neck, sucking at his nipples to make Luke more flustered.

Luke was a moaning mess, rocking his hips back as if Ashton’s dick were his lifeline. He was getting close after awhile, but he had to be patient.

And Ashton was only a little evil to him this time, getting him closer and closer and then slowing down to keep the blond’s head spinning. 

“When can I cum?” Luke pouted up Ashton. Ashton’s dick twitched inside of Luke.

“When I say,” Ashton answered to Luke’s expectant face. 

“I’ll wear a buttplug,” Luke whispered. Ashton’s thrusts came to a halt. He stared at Luke with large pupils.

“Don’t fuck with me, Lu,” Ashton panted, hot and heavy and ready to explode. 

“I will. I’ll keep your cum in me for hours,” Luke blushed across his nose at the vulgar promise. He was so cute. Ashton wanted to spank his ass and force himself down his throat. 

“Fuck, Luke. Yeah. Yeah, fuck. Cum for me,” Ashton told him, getting sloppier with his precision. He was shaking above him. Even his strong biceps were weak at the idea. 

Luke came with a loud whine, turning as red as the rose petals. He tossed his head back. God, he was ethereal. And, he was tighter. Ashton couldn’t help when he spilled inside of him. 

“Fucking hell, baby boy. I can’t believe your slutty ass wants to be plugged with my cum,” Ashton growled and reached back into the nightstand. 

And there was a heart-shaped princess plug with a ruby gem. It matched the aesthetic of their bedroom perfect. He pulled out slowly and quickly plugged Luke’s dripping entrance. It was pretty, and when Luke wiggled he would moan and whimper like a brat. Ashton liked to push on it and make the blond boy flustered. 

“Did I make your day?” Luke asked with a giggle.

Ashton looked at Luke’s plugged ass and then back at his pretty lips. 

“Always do, bunny. Always do.”


End file.
